Undercover Boss: Moonbase Edition
by katelincute321
Summary: Curiosity leads Rachel wondering about some things and she comes up with an idea witch one day could be worth ALOT!
1. Chapter 1 Make-over

**Hope ya like it was something I randomly thought of in the middle of the day after watching undercover boss the episode when the CEO of donimos somewere works undercover anyway... HERE IS THIS STORY ! So I don't begin to bore you to death this is the point... Hope ya enjoy !**

* * *

I, Rachel McKenzie, look at all the reports in front of me covering my once viewable desk and inwardly sigh in defeat the pressure was getting to me. Operatives alike were complaining about small things but a part of my mind wanted to see it for myself to get to the core of the small petty problems. An Idea suddenly stuck me like a bolt of lightning what if go undercover in moonbase ? I smirk this idea was PERFECT I could see my fellow operatives opinion of things get to know them resulting in making my job 2000x easier. Using the intercom I quickly announce "bring sector HH and numbuh 10 to my office- Quickly!".

After waiting 5 long minutes the 5 invited guests came into my office, closing the door behind them and give me a salute all addressing me as Supream Leaduh Sir I wanted to continue with the formality's but they were gonna have to go if I'm gonna go undercover as an AVERAGE operative. For now I'm gonna make them call me just numbuh 362."just call me numbuh 362" numbuh 10 was just about to ask why they're here in my office but I beat her to the chase "I called you here because you are the most appearance orientated operatives in the KND which I'm going to need when I'm going under cover as an operative so no-one recognizes me".

Numbuh V05 looked flabbergasted and excited all at once he said "Soopream Leadu-" I give him a warning death glare and her restarts his sentence "362 thank you for this privilege but why would you WANT to be down with the rest when you create ALL the rules". I Simply reply "To get to know the fellow operative wouldn't it make my job easier if I understood what they think and want in the KND as an organisation" he nods but then numbuh 411 spoke up. "So what are we supposed to do about it sir". I knew someone was going to ask this question sooner or late so I reply curtly, sharp and to the point "You guys are gonna give me a makeover and you have to swear on you worth as an operative not to speak a word about this". Numbuh V05 sighs "I don't understand for the life of me WHY you are doing this but this is an opportunity I can't let pass numbuh 90/40 get the scissors, numbuh 411 get the hair extensions with honey colored highlights" the girl questioned "like Hannah Montana's hair tones" numbuh V05 replied back "yes exactly, now fo you numbuh 362 simply sit back and relax on your comfy chair"

nervousness coming over me I quickly sat back down the operatives get their equipment (make-up, sissiors, hair straightners Ect.) and begin to work starting with the hair on top of my head. Numbuh V05 worked his magic except for the occasional pinch it was a painless I expected nothing less from a hairstyle fanatic like numbuh V05 I felt slight tugs and pulls. Next was make-up maschera, eyeshadow and light-colored but enthisizeing lip gloss all finished of with a new wardrobe. The covered up mirror was begging me to unveil it but something about the towering thing above me, the ginormous mirror, made me feel a bit queasy, numbuh V05 looks down at me like a proud father "Don't worry you look gor-geous". Numbuh 10 said in a proud voice as well "I think the KND should have a re-vote because you are definitely the prettiest operative in this room not me, even though I am close" she flashed a smile and couldn't help but giggle at theat little remark, it was classic Ave behavior. Numbuh 662 gave me a reassuring glance before the mirror's revealed and a beautiful blonde haired petite girl with hazel brown eyes was standing there it was 2 second later I realized it was ME in the mirror.

I definitely have no doubts about it this plan is gonna work if I don't make a fool out of myself that is.

I looked completely different my hair was now to my butt it was long, smooth and bouncy it was now mostly a neutral honey colour their was portions of sandy blonde in some places. I have a small layer of maschera on making my eyelashes appere long and never-ending the light green eyeshadow brought out the green in my hazel eyes balancing them out it looked mysterious and beautiful. My cloths were a aquamarine colored shirt that was skin-tight until it reaches my mid-stomach above my belly button then there was a thin gold hem that corded of the two separate part of the shirt below there it simply flowed down to were the bottom of my hips would be then I have baggie trousers on.

I smirk at the thought of day one I was really excited to get to know the operatives but there is a problem. what if I get caught? There is a possibility of getting caught but I was willing to take those chances as a curious leader. As a leader who wants to take the time to make a orginisation great and I have a feeling that this plan will do exactly that- make me a better leader is perfect but I'm willing to try and make sure I sucseed I will do anything.

Even working as an undercover boss...


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1

**hope ya like ;)**

Day 1:

I walk down the hallway then bump into something, knocking me down on the ground, I look up and realise numbuh 86 was the thing I bumped into. She looked down at me and gave a concerned look giving out her hand "are ya okay... whats ya name?". My mind ticked what is my name I shyly reply "Lilly McKenzie numbuh 1326 I'm new here". Fanny looked at me like she was scanning me for the truth I wait a while as my friend scans my mind finally she said "Okay Lilly it's nice to meet ya what sector did ya come from anyway?" not thinking I reply "Sector USP from a hidden island in utopia were more on the spying side of things we don't have transportation or communicators there" Fanny delivered a warm smile before saying "how abou' I show ya around" I nod and she starts giving me a tour. I don't even know why BOTH genders hate her when she has been so nice to me. Why?

Suddenly I fell back a random operative shoved past me knocking me down I was about to ask the operative what his problem was but numbuh 86 beat me to the chase and shouted "WATCH WERE YA ARE GOING YA STOOPID BOI I'M TRYING TO SHOW THE NEW GIRL AROUND NOT TRAMPLED ON THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" my eyes widen at her yelling she was really loud. Numbuh 86 looked down guilty at me and helps me up again she says almost in a whisper "Sorry ya had to see that on ya first day stoopid boy has no sence of sight" I look at her I knew this was just how she usually acts so I assure her "It's okay, why do you need to apologize for standing up for me I think that was a kind thing you did there". She perks up and says disbelief clearly in her voice "Really most people run after I yell even if I'm sticking up for them because their worried I'd snap on them after". I hadn't heard that tone used by numbuh 86 since the first day of cadet training when we first met...

* * *

***Flash Back***

**2 ****small girls stood there in a crowded room filled with cadets they stood out from the rest because of the small twinkle in their eyes. The small blonde one was me, we had just met however I'm convinced I met someone worth my time the moment I saw her. After the speech we're ordered to mingle with our fellow CND members I made my way over to the red-haired girl talking with a black-haired polish boy they both seemed nice and in this massive place I needed some friendly faces. I'm tripped up by a blonde haired boy as he starts to taught me I feel like I'm close to tears at some of the offensive comments pointed out at me however before they can spill I see the girl I was making my way over to. She yelled in her ****irish ****voice**** "PICK ON SOMEONE YA OWN SIZE YA DOOFUS!" everyone was gawking at the small petite girl who just made more sound than numbuh 060.0 our new cadet trainer even the black-haired boy looked slightly taken back by her volume. She helps me up and say's in a quiet voice "sorry about that I'm Francine Fulbright" I look slightly taken back by her comment and reply "Why are you saying sorry that was a really brave and loyal thing to do... Do ya want to be friends?" she says in clear disbelief in her voice "Really ?". I simply nod my head back.**

* * *

Violently I'm shaken out my trance to be greeted by numbuh 86. She looked at me quizzically I blush and reply "random flashback sorry" numbuh 86 once again continued with the tour. I noticed as numbuh 60 walked by his hand accidentally brushed up against numbuh 86's and her face tinted pink. I smirk and ask innocently "You have a crush on the black-haired boy who just walked by don't ya?" she kept her mouth shut I say in reply to the silence I was receiving "You can consider me a friend and don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut" I wink and her face brightens up "Really" I nod and she hugs me for a small amount of time before letting me breath she had a real strong grip.

Numbuh 86 said in a questioning voice "okay according to this you've been placed as a guard just report to head guard numbuh GP11 to find out ya position good luck" I nod my head and say "thank you". I go change into my personalised guard-ware numbuh 10 modified I walk to the head guard and say "Hello I'm the replacement guard I was told to report to you to find out were on moonbase I would be stationed" he turned around and gawked at me as if I'd grown a second head finally he said still looking at me perplexed "I think the nurses stations that way girly girl I've got news of a girl called Lilly coming except for that nothing" I raise my eye-brow and remark "that's me" he blushed. If he knew who I really were he would have probably wet himself by now. Embarrassed was the last thing he felt as he said in a flirty tone "sorry were not used to having attractive female willingly join our ranks, beautiful, now you'll be taking the 44 twins place with numbuh 35" he puts his hands on my hips and I shock it off with my hand. Apalling was the first thing that came to mind he's flirting with what he thinks is one of his co-workers just because I have looks. Hiding my disgust and reply "Okay numbuh GP11" he looked shocked "How did you know my numbuh?" I reply "Numbuh 86 told me while giving me a tour around she is a really nice girl". His eyes become considerably larger he looked at me like I was crazy I simply walk of to my position.

Numbuh 35 looked over at me and said "see you just met numbuh GP11 how'd it go" I sigh and say "he flirted with me, tried to feel my hips and told me my position then looked at me like I was crazy when I said numbuh 86 gave me a tour around". Bartie said in reply "He flirts with every girl who comes within a 50 feet radius of him he once even went as far as to compliment numbuh 86's butt in front of her face and grope it" I cringe and say to Bartie "numbuh 60 probably murdered him". Numbuh 35 looked at me raised eye-brow and said confused "why?". I look around when I knew no one was in ear shot I said to him "Rachel McKenzie my cousin was friends with numbuh 86 and 60 they were really close apparently Patton had and still has a massive crush of Fanny" numbuh 35 laughed along with me we got back to business and the day continued.

The first day was done in a flash there was new friends, old friends and gossip I loved it however it still bugged me the fact the head guard had the guts to undermine one of his co-workers as a simple flirt toy hopefully tomorrow there will be no major flaw.

Hopefully...


End file.
